


Number 1 Fan

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Spoilers, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus is jealous of Magnus' new friend. Warning: Spoilers for MTME 40</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> My first MTME fic. Painfully short. But I love Rodimus/Ultra Magnus :3 Warning: Spoilers for MTME 40

Several joors after his social outing with Ten, Minimus Ambus is back inside the Magnus Armour. He is seated at his desk, Rodimus in front of him, the Captain's hands splayed on his table as he thrusts back on Magnus' spike. Each thrust is punctuated by a static-laced word.

"Who's... Your... Number... One... Fan?"

Magnus can't quite answer with the charge coursing through his frame. But he knows what Rodimus wants to hear. The reason why he came to Magnus' office, threw himself in Magnus' lap and coaxed him into this current scenario, Magnus' initial protests proving fruitless.

Magnus resets his vocaliser, fans thunderous as Rodimus slams down on him rather brutally. 

"You," he manages, before both he and Rodimus overload. 

Rodimus slumps back into Magnus' lap. Magnus tries to ignore the trail of transfluid he's splattered on the floor of his office. 

"Judging by your behaviour," he says to Rodimus, "I'm to understand you disapprove of my friendship with Ten?"

Rodimus chortles tiredly. 

"No you can be friends Mags. You should be friends. You need friends."

He tosses his helm back to grin at the Ex-Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

"But I'm your favorite."


End file.
